


Down a Notch… Or Eight in Chinese

by oppositeland



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeland/pseuds/oppositeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>translation work,begin from the chapter five.<br/>original writer:ladydragon76 <br/>original link :http://archiveofourown.org/works/154824/chapters/222628</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down a Notch… Or Eight in Chinese

prime点点头，手指更用力地在甬道里滑动，“试着放松，我会尽量让你舒服。”  
“炉渣！应该是让你舒服！你这该死的汽车轮胎！”  
prime睁大光镜，megatron还在谩骂和诅咒着。良久，prime无声的“Oh”让megatron移开光镜，没再说话。他瞪着天花板，沉默地忍受prime手指在他接口里触动那些megatron自己都几乎忘记的敏感传感器的动作。  
这动作持续太久，megatron简直以为对方要以这样的方式让他过载了。这的确能让他的欲望缓解一小段时间，但也不会比手活带来的时间长，最终他还是不得不让prime插入他。  
prime抽离手指，那一瞬间他差点没忍住发出抗议的声音。然而接下来对方对接面板打开的声音引发了他记忆中对对接的恐惧感。他张开腿适应压上来的prime同时怨恨和暴怒一同升起。努力压抑着恳求的冲动。但如果prime像他的旧主人一样要求他做恳求的话，他该死的还是得遵从。  
“你确定你想要吗？”  
megatron的胸腔里发出隆隆声，对抗回答的冲动让他的机体异常疼痛，但他不会说“是”的。“我需要！”他怒吼出声。这并不多好过，但总比让他说“想要prime插他”好得多。  
接着他准备好了迎接疼痛，手指紧握，用尽全身力气去忍受。但是没有疼痛，只是有些不适。prime缓缓排出积压的热气，整个进入了他。  
普神啊。威震天关闭又开启光学镜，逐渐放松身体。prime埋在他体内，低低喘息着，面甲沉在威震天的脖颈处。  
接着他感觉到prime的舌头贴了上来，挑逗舔咬颈部主要的能量输送线，触碰每一个敏感节点，臀部有力地起伏，快感让威震天忍不住呻吟。  
他立即感到尴尬又恼火，挣扎着想要夺回对自己身体的控制权，“取悦你才是奴隶代码的要求！”他咆哮出声，“你他渣的又是在干什么！”  
“那你知道什么能取悦我吗？”prime呼出一口气。  
“我当然不知道!”megatron大喊，在prime输出管滑动摩擦内壁的动作下不断颤抖和诅咒对方。  
“我说过那就是让你觉得舒服。”  
停止了抽插，prime摆动他的臀，在接口内搅动，无视megatron“软弱的轮胎”“伪君子”的咒骂，保持着磨人的节奏，插捣着身下TF的内部，镇静得令人愤恨。  
但最该死的是，快感非常的强烈。耻辱感充斥了megatron的线路，但是很快，随着prime滑下他大腿来到交合处的手指玩弄他的线路，他完全来不及压抑那些快感，过载便席卷了他。一瞬间他弓起胯部剧烈地喘息，接口内部紧缩。  
过了一会他才感觉得到prime仍在持续的动作。  
“真美。”prime喃呢，深深捅进湿滑的接口内。megatron试图用手臂遮住面部，但在prime的低语中僵住：“别躲着我，”。  
prime抓住他的手，紧握住五指把他们钉在对方机体两侧。megatron被他表现出的侵略性震惊了，机体紧绷起来。  
“太美了，”prime再次低喃道，嘴唇覆上他的，舌头请求着进入。megatron无力拒绝，只能在prime骤然凶猛的抽插下哀吟。  
羞耻感灼烧着他的线路，但他再没抑制机体迎合prime节奏的冲动。  
“不要躲着我，”prime低低耳语着，“拜托，不要躲。”  
这是一个命令，无论prime用什么语气说出来，因此megatron不得不停止试图掩藏面甲的动作。他也再无法抑制自己的呻吟和喘息，只能勉强阻止恳求对方的冲动。即使是这样，他的cpu里也只剩下破破碎碎的请求prime更用力的话语，他的腿紧紧夹着对方的腰，过载缓缓濒临的时候只能发出越来越响的呻吟。  
绝顶的快感把他整个掀翻，让他无法自抑地大声叫喊，头部狂乱地摆动，腰部猛然挺起又缓缓落回床上。prime深埋进接口内，狠狠咬上megatron的颈部，喉咙深处溢出餍足，低沉的叹息。余波扫荡周身，megatron再次痉挛，喘息。  
prime倒在他身上，一时间只能听见冷却风扇大功率运作的隆隆声。最后他温柔地滑出对方体内，然后气息不稳地翻身躺在一旁。  
megatron的理智开始回潮，同时羞耻感也再次升起了。他能听见自己粗重的喘气声，面甲因羞耻灼烧起来。就在刚刚，他不知廉耻地回应着prime，简直就像一个性爱机器人！  
这和以前不一样。以前他被强迫过载，那是命令。今天prime让他在非强迫的情况下紧靠接口就过载了两次，这看上去……是对自我更大的背叛。  
megatron的油箱沸腾着，靠着不让自己成为更可笑的蠢货才压抑下大发脾气的冲动。  
炉渣的废汽车轮胎！他甚至还想给他的宿敌带来快感！不！他只是自命清高！该死的家伙！  
prime再次满足地叹息，然后下床，温柔地摩擦了一下megatron的手臂，“我去清洗。”  
megatron沉默地看着他走进清洗间。他已经厌烦得连一个咕哝的回应都不想发出。

第七章

“滴”，通讯器响起，megatron放下数据板接通连线。  
“megatron，”prime的声音，“目前为止你有没有联系其他霸天虎？”  
“没有，prime，就像你命令的那样。”  
“只是询问而已。你能到前厅来一下吗？有客人来访。”  
megatron能听得出那边徒然响起的嘈杂惊恐的背景音。“我独自前往？”他最后问道。  
“你知道路吧？”  
“当然。”他不屑道。  
“那么我在这等着你。下线了。”  
megatron还没来得及询问怎么打开这该死的充电房的门锁那边就断了线。由于“离开房间”是主人对他的命令，他很有可能得劈开门锁。但让他无比意外的是，当他走到门边时，电子锁感应到他并立即打开了。  
这意味着他平时就可以随意外出？  
但很快他嘲讽地笑了，平时他当然不能出去了，“呆在房间里”的命令让他根本出不去。他是多么乖顺的宠物啊。  
离开司令官的私人区域后，他进入了人来人往的繁忙地带，到处都是汽车人。看到他之后很多TF停下脚步，露出惊疑的表情。  
这感觉不错。megatron朝他们露出邪恶的笑容，把他们吓得不敢再停滞围观。  
到达前厅时他的芯情已经好多了，他直直地走向prime，没看旁边的任何TF一眼。“你的客人。”prime说道，手摆向一旁。  
megatron顺着手势看去，是激光鸟，他不安地抖动着。或者说是恐惧，恐惧地抖动。激光鸟不算是勇进型的战士。为什么声波送激光鸟过来，让他扎在汽车人堆里？  
“需要我们回避吗？”prime说。  
“我反对，大哥！”红色警报叫道，其他人纷纷附和。  
“我们应该把他抓起来！”有TF大喊。  
“除非他有攻击行为。”prime道，意外强硬的语气让megatron惊讶。  
在prime的命令下，汽车人们安静了下来。megatron伸出手臂，激光鸟盘旋了两圈降落在上面。他警惕地看了prime一眼，移动到离megatron更近的地方。  
“我们不会伤害你。激光鸟，只要你不企图什么。”prime说。  
“播放。”megatron命令道，激光鸟还在犹豫，头部摇摆，发出喳喳的杂音。  
“播放你带来的信息，激光鸟。”  
激光鸟遵从了，一副微型全息影像出现在他们面前，是声波。他的声音以低频率播放，确保周围的汽车人听不见一个字。“局势，确认。建议行动：合作以防止红蜘蛛全面夺取霸天虎领导权。提议：两循环停战，等待威震天恢复至正常并完全掌握霸天虎军队。”  
“你意下如何？”prime问道。  
megatron点点头。“让我恢复正常，我会将停战延长至三循环。”他缓慢地控制换气系统，抵抗内部强烈的不适——奴隶不被允许幻想没有主人的生活。“继续，激光鸟。”  
“霸天虎军队对局面，不了解，认为megatron成为奴隶。激光鸟将转达您的回复。”  
“声波似乎是你的第三指挥，为什么？他应当是比红蜘蛛更适合的副手人选。”  
megatron轻蔑地哼了一声，“声波太容易成为靶子。第三指挥的位置更适合他发挥，同时也方便对红蜘蛛的监控。”  
prime点点头认同了这个回答，显然对霸天虎的行政模式有些迷惑，但他很快将注意力移回激光鸟身上，“告知声波，我接受提议，并且我们的科研队伍已经在对megatron的研究上有进度。我会尽快安排会谈。”  
“prime！”megatron和prime同时转身，警车冲过来，“显像一号检测到霸天虎的行动。”他看向激光鸟，怀疑之情溢于言表。  
“在哪里？”  
“德克萨斯，一个炼油厂。”  
prime看看激光鸟和警车，“看来声波用声东击西的方式确保激光鸟到达方舟而不被红蜘蛛察觉。”  
“如果红蜘蛛拦截到这段信息，情况势必会变得非常糟糕。一旦他知道我身上的秘密，那炉渣会想尽一切办法取得对我的控制权。”megatron冷冷道。  
“我们最好让激光鸟带点别的信息回去障人耳目。”警车说，prime点头表示赞同，但megatron眯起眼，等待下文，“我建议最好把megatron绑起来关进囚室，最好再弄点伤痕污点什么的——”  
“这是在找由头想揍我吧？真是让我刮目相看啊，汽车轮胎。”megatron不屑道。  
警车鄙夷地看了他一眼，尽量让他们之间的身高差不影响他的气势。“胡说什么。只是用废机油做做样子罢了，你现在完全不像是在囚室里呆了一个月的样子。”  
“好主意。虽然红色警报可能会有点抓狂，如果我们让激光鸟进来录制影像的话。”prime说。  
“让救护车来处理他。我现在就着手准备。”警车说。  
megatron玩味笑道：“这就是为什么红色警报被任命为防卫官？因为过于神经质？”  
“他在工作上很出色，”prime回答，“没有比他更适合的人选了。他只是…有时候有点容易紧张。”  
megatron大笑出声。从他看来“容易紧张”已经是对那家伙非常保守的评价了。  
接下来的布置只花了很短的时间。megatron被绑在一张充电床上，激光鸟拍摄录像后安排好汽车人们在后追赶，造成激光鸟闯入方舟正好拍到了megatron的情况的假象。  
一切都看起来特别的戏剧性，prime从旁边走出时看向正在大笑的megatron，“很有趣？”他问，把锁链从megatron身上解下。  
“很奇怪，不过其实有趣。”  
prime也笑了，解下megatron膝盖上最后一根链子，“你能自己回到我的房间吗？  
”  
“我能，prime。”  
“回去吧，清洗一下机体。我很快回来。”  
“是，prime。”  
“megatron？”  
他应声回头。  
“我们已经在研究怎么解放你。”  
megatron光镜动了动，随即转回头去。  
软弱的汽车人。他嘀咕道。

 

第八章

接下来的几周里，megatron的日常生活有了固定的路线——上线。和prime贫嘴。补充能量。和prime贫嘴。然后通常他会到医务室，和救护车贫嘴。megatron不承认他其实很享受这个过程，同时也拒绝认为他没罢免红蜘蛛的原因之一是他喜欢有人跟他打嘴炮。  
感知器也跟他有过对话，关于废除或改写奴隶代码的研究的进程，即使是megatron也不太理解感知器说的是什么。但他确实期望汽车人研究出结果，当然，更好的情况是声波先研究出来。  
在医官完成他的检查后，prime会以享受停战的名义带他出去呼吸新鲜空气。之后他会被带回房间，prime则去处理工作。  
晚上prime回到充电房，和megatron一起补充能量，megatron通常又会单方面打起嘴炮，prime有时会从容冷静地回击。最后两人进入充电。后来他们偶然发现，两人一起充电有助于稳定megatron的系统。另外两周内，megatron每三天只需要一次过载，但一周半后机体的躁动又开始上升，于是变成了两天进行一次过载，但即使再难受，megatron也拒绝屈服，接受被prime拆这件最糟糕的事。  
他隐忍住越来越坏的脾气，只要能进入充电就尽量充电，并时刻提醒自己，prime一点都要想和他对接。他努力忽略每天晨起他们纠缠在一起的肢体，忽略奴隶代码的低语。他甚至试过通过自慰达到接口过载，看看能否缓解情况。事实上不能。内容火辣的白日幻想和梦境不停困扰着他，让他的对接面板内润滑液流的一塌糊涂【我的鼻血也一塌糊涂了】。  
他尽力专注于能够分散他注意力的事情上。但实际而言那样的事实在少的可怜。  
当prime的奴隶其实是一件非常无聊的事情，他甚至宁愿prime天天使唤他，给他事做。他现在每天的活动就是看数据版，目前他已经看完了一整架正向下一架进发。  
另一件能打发时间的事就是在霸天虎进攻时阻饶红蜘蛛。根据秘密协议，现在megatron能够留在指挥室协助防御工。除了戏弄seeker之外，偶尔把红警搞得几乎抓狂也是他不愿承认的一件有意思的事。  
这一天在他撩拨红色警报的时候大屏幕上的画面抓住了他的视线，prime正在指挥他那些笨蛋汽车人对抗红蜘蛛对一处发电厂的袭击。prime的声音通过显像一号清晰地传来，语气镇静而集中。可惜的是，这些指令是错误的。  
“错了！你这蠢货！”megatron咆哮。“看清楚阵型，红蜘蛛打算的是在惊天雷和闹翻天在你面前横向开火时翻转从左侧突袭，炮击那些人类。”  
prime立刻下达了新的命令阻挡seeker们的行动，这时megatron发现他的视线离不开prime了。prime手掌和嘴唇在他机体上游走的画面突然跳入处理器，他猛地震颤一下，接着熟悉的热流蔓延开来，接口深处一阵刺痛。屏幕上的prime把Motormaster举起然后猛砸在地，强健有力的姿态让megatron的冷却风扇几乎停摆。  
Motormaster一直发了疯般地找prime单挑。前者的确有这个实力和胆色，但他的战斗经验显然无法与prime匹敌。  
megatron突然就想起了他和prime在充电床上扭打纠缠在一起，最后prime占据上风，扭过他的手压在头顶，狠狠把输出管埋入——  
红蜘蛛的尖啸声打断了megatron的幻想，霸天虎撤退了。  
prime很快返回了，愉悦地告知其他人战斗中几乎没有造成什么伤亡。megatron还在因为刚才不适宜的幻想激起的灼热颤抖着，抵抗着对接的渴求。索所幸prime情绪很高昂，并未察觉他奇怪的状态。  
两TF回到房间后，prime“咔”地锁上了门，megatron吓了一大跳，而对方已经抚摸上了他的手臂。  
“是今天晚上，对吗？”prime拿给他能量块，megatron摇了摇头拒绝了。现在对方就坐在他身旁，手臂绕过他，“今天晚上你需要那个，是吗？”  
megatron僵硬地点头，无法分心去启动发声器——欲望已经快要完全统治他了。  
“能否现在进行？晚些我有会议要参加。”  
他们在床上躺下，让megatron无比羞耻的是，他完全无法抵抗潮涌般的渴求了，尤其是当prime吻住他的嘴唇时。  
prime的手掌抚摸过他机体上每一个敏感节点，让他抑制不住地弓起身体急喘。金属嘴唇下滑至他的脖颈，细细舔咬粗壮的管线，一只手压住megatron的手，而他根本没有企图挣脱。  
prime另一只手滑过他的对接面板时后者几乎是迫不及待地唰地开启，下一秒粗壮的输出管便径直深入，堵塞他，填满他，让他把廉耻甩到天际之外。过载来的又急又猛，prime在他音频接收器边急促地喘息，并未给他缓冲的时间，megatron无意义地紧抓又放松手掌。很快第二次过载到来，他的意识开始模糊了，直到第三次过载让他啜泣出声，无助地发出尖锐的叫喊。prime低吼着，狠咬他的盔甲，他的脖颈，他的变形线，发出充满快感的声音。  
凭着意志勉强维持在线，megatron喘息着，摄入更多冷空气。prime留下一个轻吻，温柔地退出他的身体，“我该走了。你还好吧？”megatron已经没法用声音回答他，只是疲惫地点了点头。prime最后轻蹭他一下，恋恋不舍地从床上下来，走进清洗间。  
megatron涣散地望着天花板，炽热的情欲褪去，只留下冰冷的羞耻感。  
他还好吗？机体上的？确实还好。而他也只愿意这么回答。  
prime走出清洗间，说道：“我会尽快回来。”随即他离开了房间，脚步声无比轻快。  
megatron感到油箱在翻搅。  
他很庆幸自己没有结果prime提供的能量。  
他从来没有觉得这么糟糕过。prime，在享用他。  
而且更让他痛恨的是，他，megatron，宇宙的霸主，竟然向prime乞求过载。在第三次过载即将来临之际，他完全无法控制自己不去恳求。  
再也抑制不住呕吐的冲动，他踉踉跄跄冲向清洗间。  
megatron在里面呆了很久，但残酷的现实让清洗再多遍也无事于补。

 

第九章

 

无法避免的这一天终于到来了。实际上，威震天还奇怪它现在才发生。  
之前汽车人们都知道他的存在，知道他是prime的奴隶，但除了prime，铁皮，科研及医疗队伍明白“奴隶”真正的含义。  
直到现在。  
megatron能听到他们议论的声音，但他不怎么在意。他从来就懒得刻意去掩饰，也不会假装被他们恐吓到。  
路过拐角时他遇见Cliffjumper，胆小的狙击手和两个迷你金刚。Sideswipe拉着Bluestreak的手腕，脸上露出仿佛看见什么恶心东西的不屑表情，嘴里嘟囔着什么，好像他们比megatron自己更受不了他与prime的拆卸关系似的。  
与megatron擦肩而过时Cliffjumper僵住了，拳头紧捏，“你根本配不上prime！”  
没有哪个奴隶配得上他的主人。处理器里的奴隶代码低语着。megatron狠狠压抑下这个念头，嘴唇勾出一个危险的笑容。“嫉妒了？”megatron轻声说，红色TF从胸腔内发出低吼声，同时另外三个TF也停下了脚步。“需要我描述一下吗？好歹呆会你可以幻想是你被你高贵的prime压在身下。”  
Cliffjumper表情扭曲起来，面甲变成粉红色。megatron毫不掩饰地露出恶劣的笑容，他弯下身凑到对方头雕边邪恶地低语道：“想知道他过载时是什么样子吗？你平常是怎么幻想他在床上的表现的？温柔？还是狂野？也许你想听我说说他是怎么把我扔到充电床上强拆我直到我的发声器嘶哑的再也喊不出来？”  
Cliffjumper看起来下一秒就要爆炸，而megatron却没打算停止挑拨他，“啊，或者你只是好奇prime的规格？那你知道他的输出管有多大——”  
任由Cliffjumper朝他脸上招呼的一拳把他打得后退，megatron大笑着接下对方雨一样落下来的拳头。说实话只有几下真算的上有感觉，而且完全可以忽略不计。  
小号的汽车人语无伦次地大骂大叫着一些被禁用的污言秽语，大大地娱乐了megatron。prime，铁皮，警车赶来的时候，他已经笑得几乎连气都喘不直。  
prime把他拖进充电室，冲他咆哮着叫他呆在这不要再惹麻烦。他的命令语气强硬，他确实生气了。这个事实让megatron的处理器像骤然沉到水里一般迅速冷却，奴隶代码低声责骂着他，引发明显尖锐的疼痛。  
该死的低语声要求他在prime返回时跪下来乞求原谅，告诉他的主人他知道自己错了。已经不仅仅是痛楚，熟悉的热流冲刷进回路，引发他对对接的渴求。  
megatron紧握双拳，猛力摇头仿佛能这样把这声音甩出处理器。他根本不觉得他有错，事情不是他挑起的，如果是让他在汽车人的侮辱下夹着尾巴逃跑，他宁愿回炉！  
如果prime要他跪下，他可以直接命令他！  
疼痛更加尖锐，但megatron拿起上次未看完的数据板，强迫自己忽视掉奴隶代码强加于他的任何感觉。

 

第十章

 

prime中午回来了，megatron没放下手中的数据板，但prime的存在让他完全无法集中。对方越过他时他的火种紧缩，代码尖叫着要求他跪下，讨好他的主人，乞求原谅。  
prime沉进椅子里，叹息一声，megatron抬起头。“我想看看到底怎样做才能让你改掉爱惹事生非的毛病（infernal mannerism，可憎的特殊习惯/怪癖/矫揉造作。不知道怎么翻……），他厉声说。  
“什么？”  
“你今天惹了不少麻烦。”prime说，声音冷淡，“要向我解释什么吗？”  
“你自己都看到了。”megatron说，努力保持自己的语调。代码不停地用疼痛惩罚他，给他制造关于对接的幻想。  
“我看到了结果。”  
prime站起来走到他面前，抓住他的手臂把他推到地上让他跪下，语气低沉冷静地命令他打开对接面板和火种舱，啃咬颈部的管线，命令他道歉，乞求原谅……  
megatron下线光学镜对抗那些幻想，又重新打开直视prime，“你们汽车人先挑衅的。”  
“考虑到你没法对我撒谎，我想听听全过程。”  
咆哮着，megatron伸出手臂，开启接入管线面板，“为什么你不直接看？”  
“数据线对接太具侵略性，我不——”  
“哦，当然了，”megatron大笑一声打断他的话，“之前的一切都没有比它更具侵略性的了。”  
“Bluestreak和Sidewipe现在被关在禁闭室，并且都提交了检讨书。Cliffjumper也是。”prime更加陷进椅子里，疲倦的表情十分明显。  
爬过去，打开prime的对接面板，侍奉他的输出管——  
megatron厌恶地吐出一口气，“那我的惩罚是什么？”  
“Bluestreak和Cliffjumper挑拨了你，你说了一些肮脏的东西回嘴，但是是Cliffjumper先发起的，也是他先动手的，是吗？”  
“你命令我不能伤害任何一个汽车人，我并非没有遵守。”megatron几乎是咬着牙说，觉得自己简直就像一个被训话的幼生体。  
“你就不能继续走你的路？”prime用手捂住脸，支在椅子扶手上。  
megatron咆哮，“我不会向任何侮辱示弱。”  
“你当然不会。”prime轻声说，“你就只知道斗争？你就不能尝试着先交涉吗？”  
“我不和汽车人交涉。”他轻蔑地说。  
“看来独裁统治更适合你。你那句老话怎么说的，‘暴政产生和平’？”prime摇头，“根本就站不住脚的说法。”  
“这是真理。”megatron回击道，“尤其是与你‘自由是一切生物的权利’的宣言相比。一切生物，除了霸天虎？”  
“我们一直为你的自由权利努力！megatron，但这个宇宙不是角斗场，不是让你随意统治和玩弄的东西！”  
威震天眯起眼，很显然被激怒了，“你对角斗场一无所知。汽车人建筑了它，汽车人支配奴隶，是汽车人从支使不情愿的奴隶自相残杀中获利。他们豪饮能量液，却让低层人民挨饿，让他们自己的人民挨饿！”megatron危险地弯下身，目光逼人地俯视prime，“是汽车人研制了奴隶代码，让幼生体一生下来就是别人的所有物！”  
prime毫不退让地迎上他的目光。“但现在这一切都已经过去，我们现在在一个完全不同的星球，塞伯坦虽已死去，我仍然会继续阻止你摧毁地球，奴役人类。”  
megatron坐回椅子上，强迫自己冷静，“你知道什么？我的士兵，包括我，都处在严格的军需配给之下，竭尽所能地把多余的能量运往塞伯坦助其重建。而你为母星做了什么，prime？那些人类，就像寄生虫一样在我们到来之前就已经在蚕食地球，难道拿这些能量复兴塞伯坦不是更好的利用吗？”  
“这是他们的星球。我们无权窃取他们的资源，更无权驱逐和役使他们来为你服务。”  
“人类一直在互相役使。你又什么时候听说我直接攻击人类？如果我要驱逐他们那非常简单，但我没有，因为这是不必要的浪费。但你不能要求霸天虎受到攻击时不还手那是不可能的。这些该死的肉虫要是太蠢以至于学不会避让霸天虎，那是他们活该。”  
“这毫无人性。”  
“事实如此。”威震天回击，“即使你接受不了，但无法否认，无论种族，群众都是盲目的，如果没有强有力的专政，他们就会把自己搞得四分五裂。”  
“唯一会让塞伯坦和地球四分五裂的是我们的战争。”prime说，语气显示他已经接近发怒的边缘。  
“胡说。确实在战争前有和平，贵族和富人们随心所欲，滥用职权之下的和平。无人监管他们，是他们让塞伯坦分裂，”megatron笑了，“直到我领导革命。”  
“在我之前还有——”  
“噢，是的，还有Sentinel Prime在监管他们，你想这么说对吗？Sentinel Prime，我对他印象深刻，自大又傲慢”megatron仍在微笑，“我得说他的陨落是这么长时间以来塞伯坦发生的唯一一件好事，那时议会跟着分崩离析，但他们还在荒诞度日。”  
prime在面具后紧皱眉，megatron能从他的光学镜中看出来【话说眉毛不在面具里面吧……】，“但流血革命绝不是正确的方式。”  
megatron摇头，“你不了解群众，而且你也只比他们好一点，至少你还愿意为你那自以为是的信仰奋斗。”他举起之前在看的数据板，“这上面的历史全部充满的修改和编造，我活过了上面所记载的大部分时间，”megatron把数据板摔在他和prime之间的桌子上，“我知道到底发生了什么。而你，你被培养成相信这些渣滓，毫无疑问。”  
prime的光镜睁大，megatron恶劣地继续说道：“啊是的，prime，我记得第一次与你在战场上相遇的那天，你强大，坚定，准备为理想牺牲。但你想想吧，为什么那么多人投奔向我？是统治阶级，包括prime把塞伯坦逼向战争。而专政下的和平才是正途，这样再也不会有权利滥用，再无人凌驾于民众之上。”  
“除了你！”prime咆哮。  
“当然，除了我！但我绝不会让我的人民饿的停机自己却享受高浓度的能量液，置身高位让奴隶侍奉我打磨盔甲。我靠无数循环的奋斗得到今天的位置，用双手换来今天的一切，我会领导塞伯坦走向真正的繁荣与和平。  
“即使是你也无法像我这样坦荡，你成为领袖，是因为议会残党把能源宝装进你的火种，赋予你权威和力量。即使如此，你也只能是个战时领袖。你对和平下的行政体系了解多少？你甚至不能管好你手下的士兵，”megatron注视着prime变得明亮而愤怒的光镜，这些话确实伤人，“你以为那个蠢货侮辱的只是我吗？他们不单是觉得我和你有机体接触恶心，他们也觉得你恶心。你鼓吹自由权利，却拥有一个奴隶。你使用你的奴隶。”  
“我一直尽可能不侵犯你的权利！”  
“你是个伪君子，”megatron冷酷地宣布，“他们知道。”  
“他们也知道我们千方百计想要解放你！你知道我花了多少功夫压下停机你的议案吗？不仅仅是因为这不公正，也因为那样过于仁慈，比起让你成为一个性奴。”  
“现在我没有停机，而你享受从我身上得到快感。”  
“是因为你需要！”  
“你乐于其中，他们知道。”  
“够了，”prime吼出声。  
megatron残酷地笑了，持续加深对方回路里的痛苦，“他们知道，而且鄙视你，因为你不再是他们高贵的，无法触及，不可亵玩的prime。”  
“闭嘴。”prime猛地站起，声音低沉冷淡。megatron被迫遵从命令，目送prime冲出房间，仍在笑着。  
门关上的一瞬间，megatron猛跌进椅子，喘息着再也无力抵抗地让疼痛冲进每一条细小回路。奴隶代码愤怒地朝他尖叫，他的整个系统接近瘫痪。如果prime没有爆发，他恐怕无法坚持的更久。但争论委实有趣，一直以来他都在寻找一个机会指出prime信条里的错误。确实，prime是有力的领导者，一次又一次迎击megatron，让那群乌合之众活下来。如果有谁能和megatron相提并论那将是optimus prime。  
奴隶永远不可能与主人相提并论。  
megatron咬紧牙对抗低语声，但一点用也没有，遥远过去的图象显示出来，回忆读取，他曾今的主人命令他跪下，让惩罚能多痛就有多痛——入侵他的火种，剥掉他的盔甲。奴隶代码告诉他他不值得更好的对待，他应该跪下来感谢赐予的快感和仁慈。  
megatron屈服了。他滑到地上，跪着，弯下身直到面甲贴着地面。他会这样请求prime的原谅，他重复着这句话，直到脑内的低语声平息下来，然后慢慢让自己相信自己是个合格的奴隶，最后缓缓站起。  
疼痛减缓，对prime触碰的需求却毫无减弱的迹象。  
不幸的是，prime这一整天恐怕都不会回来了。  
不逊的奴隶，你全都是活该。  
megatron沉进椅子，强迫自己进入了充电。

 

第十一章

 

“megatron。”  
megatron光镜猛地睁开，完全上线之前机体已经向前倾倒，在他跪地之前prime上前托住他，对自己阻止的是怎样的举动毫不知情。  
“我很抱歉，”prime说，在megatron的椅子前蹲下来，“我不是故意要吓到你的。”  
megatron开阖几下光镜，甩掉梦里糟糕的情景。  
“我为我之前的举动道歉。也许是因为战局下的压力过大，但这也不是我因为不同意你的观点就冲你发火的借口。”  
prime站起身，从架子上拿过两个能量块容器，“你确实有一些值得探讨的观点，虽然我，”他皱皱眉，将手中的一个递给他，“不太赞同你实践它们的方式。”  
megatron怀疑地看着他。optimus prime在道歉？  
“我希望我能和平地探讨这方面的问题，真正做出对塞伯坦有利的决定。”prime停顿一下，奇怪地看着megatron，“你不嘲讽我了？”  
megatron无法自抑地笑起来，靠向椅背，翘起一只腿。他啜饮能量液，光镜一直注视着prime的，在后者更深地皱眉后笑容愈加扩散。  
“玩这种游戏不像是你的风格。”  
megatron耸耸肩，视线下滑到prime的嘴唇。一小滴能量液在那两片软金属上摇摇欲坠。  
他很想把它舔掉。他站起，弯下身……的图象浮现在处理器中。对于一个奴隶而言这样的举动很放肆，但prime似乎是很喜欢接吻。  
“不觉得今天我们已经够紧张了吗？”prime问，几乎是恳求地，“回答我吧。”  
megatron笑了，“我现在可以回答你了。”  
“因为我开始求你了？”prime叹气，坐进椅子里。  
“不，因为你离开时命令我闭嘴。我在得到许可之前都会被强迫保持沉默。”  
prime的光镜睁大了，“普神！该死的奴隶程序。”megatron略有些轻蔑地看着他，“好吧，我知道你更恨它。”prime吸入一口气，喝光手边的能量，探身去拿megatron手上的空盒。  
手指接触的一瞬间，prime停下动作，“你在发抖。”他拿开能量盒，手放上对方的手臂。无法抑制的颤抖。  
“我的错。因为我生气了，你在对抗那个代码要求你，”他歪了一下嘴，“向我请求原谅的命令。”  
“对了一部分。”megatron说，对抗火种里跃动的期盼。prime知道他需要什么，而且他是个好主人，不会因为megatron的不逊就在这种事上为难他。  
megatron握拳。该死的代码！它越来越狡猾，竟学会了旁敲侧击。  
“只过了一天而已，变严重了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“不应该这样。”prime嘀咕道，扶着megatron站起来，走向充电床。  
megatron躺下，关闭光学镜。如果不去思考原因的话，prime的触碰可以说是相当舒服。  
“那你摸我呢？”prime轻声说，“摸我的话能缓解更多吗？虽然我不确定那样的话我还能不能控制住我自己。”  
megatron抬起了他的手作为回答。手指划过prime装甲边线，刮过一个缝隙时对方呻吟出声。megatron反复摸了那个地方几次，“真敏感。”  
“我很少被抚摸。对接时我不常让他们碰我，一旦我失控有可能会伤到对方。”prime说，因为对方的动作再次颤抖。  
“放心，我很‘耐用’”megatron说，露出一个奇怪的笑容，手指游走在prime身上，寻找每一个细小的能让他颤抖呻吟的敏感点。  
“普神啊，”prime低语，然后弯下身吻住megatron。  
接吻很快让他们机体变得火热和饥渴，megatron感觉到火种的脉动增强了，对接面板开始发热。prime覆在他上方，他分开了双腿，本能地抬高臀部。prime的喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，胯部与对方的贴合在一起。嘴唇扫过megatron颈间粗壮的能量管线，prime打开了他的对接面板。megatron也开启了他的，迎接粗壮输出管的插入，第一次，没有做接收到疼痛的准备。  
“耐用？”prime低声问，浅浅地插进甬道，“我不想伤到你，不要让我伤到你，这是命令。”  
megatron抬起双腿，环住prime健壮的腰，“是，prime。”  
“我希望你也能有快感。”他喘道，逐步加快速度，“我喜欢对方能够享受这个。”  
情欲席卷了megatron，他抬起腰回应着prime的每一次抽插。身上每个敏感部件被抚弄，他无力地抓着对方的手臂，呻吟得越来越大声，prime啃咬吸允他喉咙的动作让他机体弓起。  
突然一声脆响，他的胸甲开启，prime僵住了。megatron不耐地喘息，他就快到了，但prime的动作让他落回床上。  
“megatron，”prime低声呼唤他，“megatron！”  
megatron扭动了两下，抬起胸部试图贴上prime的，“通过火种融合，奴隶将完全顺从，”他咆哮，无法掩饰语气里的厌恶。prime没动，直直向下盯着他的胸腔，震惊的表情被火种的光芒照亮。“我需要。”megatron说，试图靠近prime，他感到屈辱，愤怒，但毫无抵抗那种渴求的能力。  
prime盯了他一会，然后摇头，“不。”他说，然后伸手合上了megatron的胸甲。  
megatron感到火种骤然变冷，但prime埋进他的颈，咬舐的同时，下身又快又狠地抽插。他大叫出声，摸到了过载的边缘。prime整根埋进他体内，然后扭动臀，碾磨接口内壁。  
过载侵袭，megatron哭喊着，扑打着喘息。但即使是在过载的中途，他也知道有什么不对劲。  
prime静止了一会，直到他慢慢平静。没有像往常一样滑向旁边，他站起身走进清洗间。megatron疑惑看着他的背影，空虚的感觉蔓延开来，这种感觉，就像是prime手动让他过载时一样空洞。  
prime走出清洗间，然后走出房间，没看megatron一眼。  
空虚感愈发清晰，如同增长的羞耻。他以为臣服于火种融合已经是最糟糕的事情了。  
prime的冷遇却好像更糟。  
他的机体仍在悸动。他已经从他主人那过载，不应该有这么强烈的感觉的。他坐起身，伸手去擦拭接口处每次都会让他难受的次级能量液，然后发现…什么都没有。  
prime没有过载。  
megatron关闭对接面板，躺在床上。一种不熟悉的疼痛爬满他的机体，低语声继续骚扰着他。再无力去反抗，他静静地躺着，直到几个循环之后终于强迫自己进入充电。  
prime仍未回来。

 

第十二章

 

充电充的断断续续，低语声一直没消失，大半个夜晚他都在试图找到一个舒服的位置入眠。  
prime放在他肩上的手惊醒了他，他惊讶地发现不知什么时候他已经进入了完全充电。  
“医官有事找你。”prime说，语调平坦。  
megatron皱眉，站起身跟在prime后面，姿态尽可能地顺从，希望能够缓和机体的不适。他熟悉并且能够忍受疼痛，但是这种不适感很恼人。  
让他不愿承认的是这确实有用。但他知道，在他完全屈服之前会有办法卸掉那个该死的代码的。他不再是年轻时的他了，他更强壮，坚韧。  
挺起胸，他经过prime走进医疗间。他侧过头去看prime，但对方已经转身离开。  
感知器和救护车正在研究一块数据板，看起来他们十分激动。  
救护车让megatron躺到床上，头都没抬地继续和另一个汽车人探讨。  
几分循环之后megatron失去了耐心，“到底有什么事？”  
“这就不耐烦了，又没‘睡’好？”救护车问，走向megatron，向他的医疗面板接入一根管线。  
megatron没搭理他，他看了对方一眼，“我不喜欢被无视。”  
“那家伙在兴奋什么？”megatron指指感知器。  
救护车望了感知器一眼，后者则正笑得开心，“我们已经取得了重大突破，能够在努力代码休眠时改写它。”  
“这帮不上什么忙。” megatron冷冷说。  
“确实，”感知器说，“但下一步我们将能够研究出如何在它的活跃期改写它。”  
救护车突然哼了一声，表示他对什么不满意了，“你的机体有过热的迹象，怎么回事？你现在多久过载一次？”  
皱起眉，megatron看向感知器。  
“待会见，老感。”救护车说。  
“啥？噢，呃…好的。”感知器说，“我等会再回来。”他放下数据板，离开了医疗间。  
救护车立刻坐到megatron旁边，仰头看着他。  
“别跟我套近乎，医官。”  
“别这么说嘛。”救护车笑眯眯地说，但在他继续之前警报突然响了，警车的声音传来要求各部门报告。  
“该死的！快走。”救护车猛地站起，拽起megatron，“不过这个话题还没结束，一会再谈。”  
megatron被带到总指挥室，红色警戒正忙得焦头烂额看都没看他一眼。他走近一步，正好能看见显像一号传来的图象。  
prime的声音从通讯系统传来。“汽车人原地待命。我去查看。”红色警报听到后变得非常焦躁，嘴里嘟囔着：“不对…这不对……你是领袖！不应该去打前锋！我告诉过你多少次。”  
megatron微笑。真正的领袖永远在最前方领导军队，而不是躲在安全的炮火后面。他正要这么说，一声巨响从通讯系统中传来，画面显示出有什么爆炸了。  
“不！”红色警报大喊，然后狂奔了出去，megatron几乎能听到他轮子的噪鸣。他有些迷惑地望了对方离开的方向一会，接着转回屏幕的方向。遮挡视线灰尘和碎片都已经落得差不多，显像一号把镜头停滞在prime身上。  
megatron看着红蓝色褪去，很快失去了生机。他震惊地喘气，凑近屏幕，感到膝盖颤抖。内置警报闪烁起来。  
megatron摇晃头雕重启光学镜，警报图标出现，是黄色的。“谁弄出的爆炸？”他问道。  
-未知。显性一号答道  
“prime是否有指定的继承人？”  
-否定。  
megatron在无声的震惊中站了一会，所有汽车的影像在处理器中划过。他们都曾与prime争论过，但无人有合适的继承资格，无人挑战过prime的权威。他盯着屏幕，看着汽车人们奔向prime的所在地，痛苦地喊叫着。  
megatron感觉到他的系统在重置，回归正常状态。  
休眠状态。  
他从指挥室冲到医疗间，那块数据板还在原处，他拿起快速地浏览。虽然他已经从经历中对奴隶代码有所了解，但上面所写仍超出他的认知。虽然这种方法有风险，但比起在红蜘蛛已知情的情况下携带休眠的奴隶代码回到霸天虎部队，铤而走险也是值得的。megatron接入了数据板。  
他抱住双臂准备对抗预计中的疼痛，甚至是卸载失败后的“处死”命令。但出乎意料，一个小提示框闪烁了两次，显示开始和完成，然后关闭了。megatron切断链接，盯着那块小小的数据板。这实在是，难以置信的容易。  
他怀疑代码是否真正地被卸掉了，但如果一定要问的话他会给出肯定的回答，并且晚些时他会找声波做私人检查确认。现在他应该在汽车人回来之前尽快离开方舟。他的武器系统仍处在下线状态，而且他也不知道prime把他的加农炮藏哪去了。  
megatron疾步走向出口，结果发现那里满大厅都是汽车人。  
prime包括其中。  
megatron走向他，在prime的手势下汽车人们都退开一条路，让他站到前主人面前。  
现在他能战斗了。这个想法没造成任何的疼痛惩罚，如果他想他现在就能尝试杀死prime，再没有任何低语声干扰他的系统。  
“到我的舱室去，躺在床上。”prime命令。  
“不，”megatron微笑，更加缩短与对方的距离，“精彩的表演。”  
“既然你能说不，那么方法一定是奏效了。”  
megatron躬身，一只手指抚上prime的面具，prime撤回面具时他小小惊讶了一下。手指划过prime的脸庞，“啊，真是诱人。不再需要这个的感觉如此之好。”  
“诱人？”prime的嘴角歪了歪，似笑非笑地看着他。  
megatron只是笑，“你在昨天拒绝我之后布置了这个？”  
“是的。感知器通知了我他们已经找到了方法。这个计划有点争议，不过还是执行了。你欠他一句感谢，他在制作我死去的画面上很有点郁闷。”  
megatron不置可否地嗯了一声，手指下滑到对方的下嘴唇，“你知道的吧，战局又将紧张起来了，而且都是因为你放了我。”  
prime贴近他的触碰，“一定要这样吗？我是不同意你的一些观点，但我们的目标是共同的，我们可以合作。”  
对方希冀的语气让megatron笑出来，“能源危机仍在，如果你仍不同意一些必要的做法，联合恐怕是不可能的。”  
prime点头，却没退开，“实际上，我的科研队伍之前就呈交过报告，告诉我你们的陆地桥技术能够将塞伯坦传送至太阳系，而我们能够将它放置在合适的轨道上，避开地球。”  
“你还真是青睐这颗泥巴星。”  
prime耸耸肩，“把征服宇宙先放在一边吧，威震天，复兴我们的母星，让黄金时代重新降临，让我们流离失所的人民有家可归。我们可以利用太阳能，这是做得到的。也许完全修复塞伯坦需要漫长的时间，但只要我们两派联合，我相信这并不是件难事。”  
megatron点点头，慢慢地弯下身，而prime没有退缩地直视他，“他们都看着呢，想退开么？”他恶劣地笑着，但与他预计的相反，prime向前一步，迎向了他的吻。megatron半睁光学镜，感受着对方的面部一点点升温。megatron结束了这个吻，直起身微笑道，“等我夺回我军队的领导权，prime，我会回来拆你作为补偿。”  
prime脸上的热度更炽，声音极轻地，“好。”  
megatron仰头大笑几声，忽然又低下头认真地看着prime，直直看进对方湛蓝的光镜里，“我不会对你手下留情的，不会像你那样心慈手软。”  
“我知道。”  
转转光学镜，megatron咕哝道，“软弱的轮胎，你能在战场上活这么久真是个奇迹。”这么说着，他低头索取最后一吻，因为他知道他恐怕在接下来一段时间是见不到对方了。  
退后一步，他转身离去。  
“oh，megatron。”prime突然说，让对方的脚步微微停滞，“别对红蜘蛛下手太重，天火说他曾是位科学家，我们现在需要尽可能地收揽这类人才。”  
megatron重重叹息一声，“你知道，这会让他变得更加讨人厌。”他摇摇头，“保持联系，prime。”

 

第十三章

 

他们花了数个循环月把一切搞定——将塞伯坦传送进既定轨道，建立大规模太阳能收集器。重建还在进行中。  
人类被告知两派间的和平协议，当他们得知塞伯坦被拉进太阳系时争议声四起，威震天很狡猾地立刻将这等外交事务全权交给prime。  
但无论如何，为了重返母星，这些繁琐的事务是值得的。  
megatron透过玻璃俯瞰整个铁堡，日落染红了半个天空，给大地上建好的、未完工的形形色色的建筑和设施镀上一圈金色的边沿。这片地区的重建工作进程明显，远处中央塔下放置着从地球运输回来的各种仪器，清理工作已经开始，但还是很混乱。  
电子门旋转开启，megatron闻声转头。  
“你确定我们有必要共享一个充电房吗？”prime走进来，“我理解要表达联合的可靠性，但这似乎有些太过了？”  
megatron笑道：“我们确实不需要，”他走进，伸出一只手，指甲划过对方的面罩，“只是这样很方便。”  
prime的面部烧了起来，他滑开面罩，“今天你比往常回来的早。”  
听出prime的逃避意味，megatron玩味地笑起来，“声波的效率很高，不像你的轮胎部下。”  
prime退后一步，坐在床上手捂住脸摩擦着，声音模模糊糊传来，“说说看。”  
“aw…看来今天你的战士们又搞砸了不少事情？”  
“闭嘴，megatron。”  
“ah，可惜代码已经不管用了。”megatron弯下身在prime唇上压上自己的，两人慢慢倒在床上，吻自然而然地深入。  
prime推了他一下，从唇齿交缠中挣脱出来，嘴唇还对方不满地咬了一下，“这次我们的位置是不是要转换了。”他停顿一下，嘴角微微弯曲勾勒出一个弧度，“你想要什么？”  
megatron大笑，“你这样顺从还真是可疑，”他的笑容变淡，“你的火种。”  
prime皱眉，明显地犹豫了，面甲再次变红，megatron见状调笑道，“你还没融合过，对不对？”看见prime仿佛被冒犯到的表情他笑得更开心了，“这就是你那天逃跑的原因？”他笑得直抽气，“原来我吓跑了一架处机！你真是完全不知道那次你的举动有多伤我自尊！”  
prime却一点没有开玩笑的意思，“我那时是在强拆你，megatron！我那样做是因为你需要，但我…我不能在火种融合上也强迫你。随便你怎么嘲笑好了，我希望我的初次融合是两情相悦的。”看见megatron笑得更大声之后他无奈地叹息，“是是，我是软弱的轮胎、锈……”  
megatron压住他吻了一下，“你也知道啊。”  
“你不是真的要融合，对吗？”  
“相信我，optimus，没人比我更认真。”megatron用手指抚摸着红蓝机身上的变形线，在对方轻颤时微笑。  
prime随他的动作低吟出声“……过了好久了。”  
“确实。”megatron说，侧过头让对方更方便接触到自己的颈部，“上次可是有人做了胆小鬼啊。”  
prime面无表情地哼了一声，低头重重咬在他脖子的一根管线上。megatron低吼，手指开始寻找上次在prime身上发现的那些敏感点。prime同样不甘示弱，一时间他们互相舔咬和抚摸，暧昧的喘息充斥在房间里。这感觉如此之好，他是自由的而非被强迫。  
清脆的一声，megatron的接口面板打开了。  
prime抬起身，冷却风扇发出巨大轰鸣，他喘息着问：“你确定？”  
megatron在红蓝TF胯部摩擦着自己的臀，“我想要。”prime还在犹豫，他更用力地蹭他，挑逗他，直到prime呻吟着笑出来，手指随之滑进他的接口，摩擦、碾磨内部敏感的螺旋纹。  
接着一声脆响，prime的前对接板开启，输出管滑出长驱直入megatron湿滑的接口。  
“普神啊。”他低声赞叹道。  
“错了。”megatron抓住prime的头，金属舌强势地入侵，制造一个浓密的接吻。  
prime浑身震颤一下，输出管快速小幅度地抽插，“唔，megatron。”他喘息。  
“很好。”megatron低喘，舔咬prime的颈部，摇晃腰部配合对方的动作。  
在剧烈的结合和满溢出的呻吟中，megatron突然打开了他的胸甲，四肢牢牢捆住对方不允许一丝一毫的逃避，prime犹疑地直直向下看着那颗散发柔和光辉的火种。  
“告诉我你的真实想法——是否愿意和我融合。”megatron盯住他，“否则我会知道的，那将是对我极大的侮辱。”  
“我愿意。”prime轻声说，摇晃臀部，同样打开了自己的胸甲。  
megatron露齿而笑，拉下prime。两颗炽热火种接触的瞬间，能量对冲的光芒大绽。在巨大的快感和数据交换下megatron大声喘息，情欲几近痛楚，渴望冲刷着他。他搜寻着prime火种内部，越过表层的紧张和愧疚，包裹在过载的激流中的热情和敬畏，他更深入地搜索，最终找到了他想要的。  
prime呻吟着，“不公平，你怎么做到的。”  
megatron没有回答，只把prime拉的更近，他引导prime进入，让他看见，那种情感是互相的。  
他们是比肩的对手。  
匹配的火伴。  
他稳住prime扭动的机体，沉浸在火种交融的思维潮流中。prime跟随火种跃动频率推动胯部的动作几乎是无意识的，他几近失去意识，只能无助地仰头喘息。megatron任由他挣动，让汹涌的能量交换把两人带到过载的顶峰。  
滴。系统重启，自检扫描完毕。megatron迷糊地望了天花板一会，然后查看他的内置计时器——他们在过载中当机下线了。  
真爽。  
megatron翻过身，躺倒在prime旁边，后者发出迷糊的呻吟。  
“不错。”他说。  
prime疲软地笑了一下，带着过载后的满足，“很少见你评论的这么保守。”  
megatron笑出声，一只手搭在他身上。笑容渐淡，他说：“那天我不是故意杀你的。”prime猛地一僵。  
“我本是去招募我的士兵和截取能量。”  
prime仍沉默着躺在他怀里。  
“但我并不后悔。”  
prime探头瞪他：“怎么能说你不后悔？！那一天你结束了我的生活！”  
“不，我结束的是一个微不足道的警卫员的生活，一个很可能会在他的第一场战斗就成了炮灰的家伙的生活。orion死去，optimus prime崛起。”  
prime无言地看着他，好一会才找回自己的声音：“所以你是说，你不会后悔在那一天结束了我的过去，因为我的将来和你一起。”他停顿一下，“……这真是个，浪漫的说法。”  
megatron嘲笑一声，“瞎说。这不是浪漫，这是事实。我们会重建塞伯坦，而且我还会有个精力充沛善解人意的好床伴~”他舒展四肢，大笑，“不过我有点后悔让orion带着处机身死掉。严重的浪费。”  
prime翻过身，咕噜道：“闭嘴，megatron。”  
“我不是八卦，不过我想知道谁是你的第一根输出管？”  
“闭嘴，megatron。”  
“没关系，这事以后再看。”megatron躺在他那一侧，愉快地享受没有仇恨和对立下调戏prime的趣味。“你充电吧，”他轻声调笑，手搭在对方腰间，“我会慢慢偷走你剩下的贞洁。”  
“我自愿给你，不能叫偷走。”  
“你可以假装反抗一下嘛。”  
“变态。睡觉！”  
megatron偷笑着倚在prime背侧。接着他在对自己用这么温情的姿势充电的反省中进入了充电。

 

第十四章

 

megatron在十分放松——比过去几百万年任何时候都轻松——的状态下上线。他低下头看见躺在自己怀里的prime。另一位执政者此时仍在深度充电中，深蓝头雕枕在他的胸甲上，系统小功率地安静运作着。  
megatron看向窗外，此时正值日出【更正前文，之前是日落，翻成了日出】，天空泛着淡淡的粉色，稀薄的晨光浮在远处的铁塔上。  
还早。  
看着塞伯坦在日光下苏醒是一件微妙的事情。实际上，他们正考虑把铁塔的顶层建成居所，因为那里巨大的落地窗能够提供更美妙的日出的景色。不过现在事情太多，还没有时间去付诸行动。  
太阳是megatron少数几个青睐的地球上的事物之一，不过他不会和别人讨论这个的，塞伯坦拥有自己恒星的岁月已经是很古老的过去，即使是铁皮也是在那之后出生，没TF记得所以他也不打算提起。他只是很简单地喜欢太阳。  
淡粉色越来越趋向深橘，prime动了一下，翻过身滑向充电床的另一边。深蓝光镜闪烁一下上线，带着初醒的柔和光晕。  
“早上好。”  
灼热的视线扫过，“会好的。”  
prime笑了，舒展开四肢，“你昨天才要过我。”  
“不，是你要过我。”megatron快速翻身把prime压在身下。“现在该我要你了。”  
prime不置可否地hum了一声，但他热情地迎接了megatron压下的吻。  
megatron感到很满意，只需一个吻他就能让prime的机体升温，而接下来的吸允、舔咬则成功让后者的冷却风扇大声轰鸣起来。  
megatron啃咬他的下唇，接着下滑至喉咙，留下一长条电解液的痕迹，手指在盔甲边沿线上滑动，搓动变形线，prime在他身下因快感挣动，手指抓着他的肩膀。他抚上prime的前对接板，那里被刺激般的立刻打开了，而下方的接口也在megatron拇指的搓揉下打开。prime低声呻吟，手指陷进身下的软金属内。  
“真敏感。”megatron低喃道，向那个小小的接口探进一只手指，然后停住。他摸到了什么？处机膜？prime竟然还是处机！  
他不可置信地慢慢抽出手指，在前后对接面板之间抚弄，思考着。  
他不是没有拆处机的经验，但这确实一定程度上改变了他的计划。prime是处机这件事让他相当意外，在战争初始时强拆常有发生，而御天敌却为了不产生更多的反叛者而放之任之。但在megatron看来，这是可不饶恕的耻辱，因此霸天虎大都选择较亲密的战友摆脱处机身份，以免落入敌手遭到更残忍的对待。汽车人也有效仿。  
而他，非常荣幸地，常常被邀请作为上面的那个帮助对方打破处机膜。因此他也知道，初次被拆是多么疼痛难耐，即使是在完全准备好的状态下。  
暗暗定下策略，他把手伸向prime的输出管。俯身在输出管舱室边缘落下一连串的吻，他揉搓着身下TF能量等级逐渐升高的输出管，舌尖舔上根部，向上滑到顶端，他看向prime的光镜，对方的也锁定了他的，带着有点不确定的惊讶。  
“你不会是真的要——Ooohhh!”  
吞进输出管头部，megatron笑了一声，喉部的震动带动了口中敏感的元件。  
“普神啊！”  
“错了，再试一次。”  
prime颤抖，风扇轰鸣着。“megatron，”他喘道。  
“很好。”  
快感让prime几乎无法说出完整的句子，声音急促而破碎，“我从来没想过…你会做这——！”他呜咽出一声呻吟，没能说完。  
megatron笑着吐出管子，“U球的，”他说，“你不会连这也是第一次吧？”看到prime点头，他意义不明地叹息道：“真想知道是谁负责教育你这方面？我不确定我是该揍他还是感激地跪在他脚下。”  
“我想你不会屈膝于人吧。”prime说，不自觉地在不满足中摆动他的臀。  
“我现在正屈膝于你。”他打断对方要说什么的趋势，深深含入prime的输出管，金属嘴唇紧紧裹着管壁，用力地允吸。他一只手固定prime的胯部，另只手则伸到下方逗弄那个小小的接口。  
prime惊喘，在突如其来的快感中扭动，腰部抬起又落下，很快就摸到了过载的边缘。  
银色的TF突然停下了动作。  
prime难耐地大喊出声，伸手去抓他，他打开那只手，将prime的双腿掰的更开。  
拱进prime大腿内侧，咬舐那里粗壮的管线和关节。上方再次传来大声的呻吟，红蓝机体痉挛着，脚掌磨蹭床面。megatron继续向内进发，舌尖环绕上接口边缘，挑逗着那里的敏感元件，一只手抚摸上方输出管的根部，另一只手固定prime的大腿，阻止它们夹紧的趋势。prime的呻吟越来越大声，完全掩盖了megatron前对接板打开，输出管伸出的声音。  
megatron用舌头模拟对接的动作，在prime窄穴里刺入又抽出，最大限度地摩擦内里的传感器，prime的呻吟完全无法控制地溢满了整个房间，过载时背部弓起，浑身颤抖。  
megatron将手指滑入，延伸对方过载的快感，他快速爬起，抓住prime的臀用力一顶，打破了处机膜，深埋进对方体内。  
蓝色光镜猛地睁大了，接近于尖叫的撕吟冲破发声器，prime手指陷进megatron臂部装甲里。  
megatron低下身，把prime环抱进怀里，“冷静下来，放松。”  
“渣的好痛！”prime咆哮，仍试图推开对方，“居然还是在过载中途！你这作死的铁皮炉渣！”  
megatron把脸埋进prime颈部，蹭着吻着那里的敏感线路，抑制着失笑的冲动。咒骂从来不是prime的风格，大概真的实在是太痛了。“你仍是密封的。”他低喃道。  
“你应该提前警告我！”prime低吼，已经放弃尝试推离他。  
“放松，”megatron低喃，手指安抚地揉捏prime的后颈，一路吻着覆盖上他的唇，“如果我提前说了你就会一直紧绷着，而那样会痛的更剧烈的。”他试着感受了一下，接口仍紧绷着，无比紧致。  
他一动不动，压抑着抽动的冲动，等待prime完全放松肢体。他捉住对方的嘴唇深吻，宣誓自己对这每一寸金属的所有权，手指抚摸prime背部的变形线。  
prime缓缓曲起腿，夹住megatron的腰。“动吧。”他小声说。  
megatron翻身调换他们的位置，两人都因这突如其来的转动低喘一声。  
“你知道该怎么做，”megatron低声说，双手捧在prime后臀上，压下向上插弄那处湿热的欲望。这个位置给了prime更多的控制权，但也让他将megatron的输出管含得更深。  
prime无力地点点头，他向前倾身，调整着位置，“拜托，”prime低声说，“和我一起。”  
megatron开始轻轻顶弄他，慢慢地加大速度和力道，prime光学镜关闭着，嘴唇微启，溢出一声声呻吟。层层叠叠的快感在两TF体内累积着，prime的喘息变得急促，面部热的发烫。  
他渐渐仰起头，直至快感让他几乎无法再发出任何声音。他下压臀以便megatron快速地抽插，低喘变成了尖叫般的呻吟，prime再无力支撑自己，倒在megatron胸前。  
megatron再次调换位置将prime压在身下，重复用力狠狠把自己完全埋进湿热的接口内，灼热的浪潮摇晃在管线里，他们一起攀上了过载的高峰。megatron低吼，最后挺动了两下，便任由高潮席卷，系统在极致快感中轰鸣。  
当他们从最高点回落，余韵温和愉快地冲刷着他们的机体。megatron拱进prime的脖颈处，喃呢道：“真不错。”  
prime吐出一口气，“如果我们取消今天的会议呆在这，他们会不会有意见？”  
megatron笑出声，“你可以先问问我在不在意。”他翻过身躺到一边，“有时候看不见声波的表情还是挺可惜的，尤其是我通知他行程变动时。”  
仍有些迷蒙地，prime疲倦而满足地笑了，“你真是太恶劣了。”  
“这是标准霸天虎作风。”megatron揽过prime重重吻了一下，“去拿能量块，我来联系声波。”  
“……我们不是真的打算在床上躺一天吧？”  
megatron大笑着站起身，走到操作台旁启动连接，“你最好先把装甲合上，充电床在屏幕里看得见。”提示显示通讯已接通正在开启，prime闻声惊慌地滚下床冲向清洗间。  
而声波，尽忠职守地，一如往常未对megatron震天响的狂笑做任何评论。

END


End file.
